Past Time
by 157yrs
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo's marriage is falling apart. What will Kikyou do when she finds Inuyasha cheating on her. No flames. *old post*


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_I love you._

I wonder when he'll say it again.

He hasn't told me he loves me in over a year.

Turning over onto my side, I look to find the bed empty. He's gone. So many late nights and early mornings are like this. I wake up to no one.

_I love you._

We haven't made love in four months.

The only clue that he has been sleeping here are the wrinkles and creases in the sheets that he left behind.

Someday they might not even be there.

Turning over again, I look at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It says 5:31.

Sighing I get up.

_He might still be here._

It's a dim hope, but I haven't seen him in four days. The work schedule has doubled and he needs the pay. Or so he tells me.

Walking into the kitchen, I find the house as silent as a ghost with no traces, save for an empty mug of coffee on my otherwise clean counter. The lights are all off in the apartment and I find the dim luminance of the streetlights leaking in the front window very satisfying.

_He's not here._

The work schedule has him working double shifts – he needs the pay, I remind myself.

Walking over to the cupboard above the sink, I open it and reach up to get the last bag of coffee grains. I have to stand on my tiptoes to reach it.

_Next time he's here I will show him how much I love him, _I vow to myself as I put on the coffee.

Walking into the hallway, I pause on the way to the shower at the phone on the coffee table.

The phone is blinking, meaning some one has left a message. Curiously I push the button to replay the message.

Usually Inu keeps up with the messages and has them orderly deleted at the first chance he gets. Surprisingly – he must have missed this one. Being the person that I am, am eager to hear the message and delete it, so I can relay it to Inuyasha later.

Eagerly, I hit the button…

_"Hi Yash, this is Kagome. I know you told me never to call your home, but I really need to talk to you. I won't be home until four and I don't want you showing up at my house early and having to wait for me tonight. Well I hope you get this message. I'll see you at four. Bye!" END OF MESSAGE._

My fingers are numb as I delete the message. It really shouldn't have been a surprise to hear that. Inu has been avoiding me. My brain quickly processes this and surprisingly, I find no tears in my eyes.

This doesn't change anything.

And before I lose my nerve I reach back over to the phone.

Slowly I pick it up the receiver and dial the numbers that are etched into my memory. The small familiar dim hope slowly worms it's way into my stomach as I hear the phone begin to ring on the other end.

"Hello-

"Hello Inu, It's Kikyo. I was just wondering…"

"-You've reached the desk of Inuyasha. I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you." _Beep._

Quickly I hang up, startled that there _are_ tears in my eyes. This has happen so many times before; I told myself I would be used to it by now. He never answers the phone.

I don't leave messages on his phone anymore. He never calls back either.

_I don't want to be the fool reaching out for him._

Slowly, I make my way to the end of the hall where the bathroom is.

The steam hits me full in the face when I first enter and I can't help but think that he was just here.

Slowly, I remove my clothing and put the discarded garments into the shoot before pulling the shower curtain back silently and stepping into the steam covered tub.

The fact that my husband has just been in here makes me panic a bit and I realize I don't want to be in the shower with the steaming essence of his lingering self. Quickly I turn on the shower, and at once I feel the harsh coldness of the water pounding into me as the steam is slowly banished by the icy temperature.

I can't stay in too long, before I start to shiver. So in seven minutes I find myself finished with a towel wrapped around me as I make my way out of the bathroom towards the kitchen where I can smell the coffee waiting.

A year ago and Inu would have jumped me if he saw me walking through the house like this.

I think as I start to shiver from the lack of clothing as I pour a cup of coffee. Sighing, I realize I have worked to do and finish the cup in several large gulps.

Afterwards I head to the bedroom and remove my towel letting it slide to the floor without a care.

I'll pick it up on the way out.

As I head to my dresser, I can't help but look into the huge mirror on the wall next to it.

I frown at the naked figure staring back at me before running my hand across my belly. I squint hard into the mirror before deciding that I need to lose a few pounds.

_Is that why he's not here?_

Am I gaining too much wait for him to want me anymore? The thought repulses me and I promise with a shrug that I'll lose the weight.

Slowly, I head to the dresser and pull out a pair of Inu's red boxers and a sports bra to match.

A thought suddenly hits me and with a start, I quickly put on the underwear before rushing back to the mirror.

My hand starts to shake as I reach back to my stomach.

_If we had a family, Inu would feel obligated to be with me…_

When I first married Inu, I promised myself that I would never have kids. I didn't want them and I still don't. If I carried a kid around for nine months I would lose my figure, and my free time.

But thoughts of losing Inu were too much and at this point in time I was willing to sacrifice anything – including my figure if it meant Inu would stay with me.

_I love him._

I tell myself. Smiling at my plan, I try to picture myself with a child and this time, the thoughts isn't so repulsing.

_I could make this work. I could make him love me again._

The thought warms me, and smiling I go back to the dresser and pull out a pair of loose red jeans and a stylish white t – shirt.

Afterwards, I put my hair up in a loose ponytail and slip on some socks and sandals.

I have to go grocery shopping today.

As I make my way to the front door, I glance at the phone. I hate leaving, if there might be a small chance of Inuyasha calling. He doesn't call often, but if he did I would hate to miss his call.

Sighing in defeat, I open the front door and leave, promising myself that I will not take too long…

…Surprisingly enough, I make it back in fifteen minutes. I bought bathroom cleaner, beef, tofu, vegetables, soy sauce, sugar, and mirin.

I'm going to make dinner for us tonight and so help me, Inu will be here to eat it with me. Four days is long enough.

I know he's avoiding me.

When I finish making dinner, I put a lid on my creation to keep it warm, before going over to the phone.

Hesitantly, I reach over and dial the number to his cell. I'm almost waiting for his voice mail, but surprisingly Inu answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Inu." I say smugly, happy that I've caught him this time.

"Honey!" He says. I can tell he's surprised to hear from me.

"Listen, do you think you can home now?" I ask in my sweet seductive voice. The voice he can never say 'no' to.

"Right now?" He asks in a panic. Smiling, I try to picture him with the girl on the phone – panicking as he collects his clothes. And before I know it small tears collect in my eyes and I sniff loudly on the phone.

"Please." I say in a quiet voice.

"…" The phone goes silent for a moment, and I picture him making apologetic faces to the girl.

"Where are you?" I ask in a sad voice.

"I'm…I'm in the office." He says and it takes everything in me not to tell him that I know his secret.

"I thought we could have dinner tonight…I made Sukiyaki." I say in a cheerful voice.

_I know the guilt will get to him._

"You made Sukiyaki? Yum! My favorite." I smile when I hear this.

_He's going to come home now._

"Okay! I'll come home early." He says in false cheeriness. I know my Inu well enough to tell that he's just trying to keep me happy.

"Are you sure that's allowed? I know you're working double for the pay…" I end sadly.

"Sure." He says distractedly before he catches himself.

"No problem." He says again in his 'happy tone'.

"Well, I'll see you at home." I say excitedly.

"K, bye." He says rushed and before I can reply, the line goes dead.

I sit there for a moment in surprised shock at the conversation, listening to the dial tone for a few extra minutes before putting the phone down.

Sighing, I make my way over to the couch by the front door, where I know Inu will see me.

I wait but ten minutes before Inu opens the door. He looks tired.

"Hi honey!" He says smiling. He stops for a moment and smells the dinner.

"Hmmm! That smells wonder –

Before he can finish I get up, standing on my tiptoes and grab him by his collar and pull him into the most vicious kiss I could pull off. I don't pull back for several minutes and when I do, I can tell Inuyasha is surprised.

"Honey?" He asks unsure of what to make of my behavior.

I don't respond with words, instead I pull him with his collar over to the awaiting couch. Falling down on it and dragging him on top of me.

I kiss him feverously again, while I start to unbutton his shirt, pulling it over his head in such need. Then I start to kiss his chest as I move to his pants.

At first, Inu doesn't respond, but after I unbutton his pants he starts to take of my shirt and bra as I help him out of his pants.

I kiss his chest hurriedly as he removes my pants and before I can help myself, I say between kisses,

"I know you've been seeing someone." The shock of my words ubruptedly stops Inuyasha in his tracks. He doesn't answer for some time and while I wait, I go back to kissing his chest.

"You do?" he eventually asks. I nod quickly, completely avoiding his stare as I continue to kiss his chest.

"Honey…I'm sorry." He says at last. I close my eyes as I kiss my way down to his waist and past it until my mouth is only millimeters away from his hard length.

"No you're not." I say as I pull away to look him in the eyes.

_He looks so guilty._

After a moment, I break away from the eye contact and position him above my entrance.

"But it doesn't matter anymore." I say and push him into me. I hear him grunt when he first enters me and I can't help but gasp at the sensation, but no more words are exchanged between us…

…Hours later we are in the bedroom resting. Three rounds of lovemaking has exhausted us.

Rolling over to face Inu, I can tell he is still awake. Leaning over, I kiss him and surprisingly he returns it.

"You love me." I tell him. He nods at my words, trying to be as reassuring as he can.

"And I love you." He nods again at this and kisses me again.

"You love only me." I say as I break the kiss. He nods again.

"She means noth-

I kiss him again, successfully interrupting him. Slowly, I feel him reach up to my bare breast to caress it. We break away for air, only for him to hone in on my neck as he begins to kiss it.

"You aren't see her again." He nods against my neck and bites it. I can't help the low moan from escaping past my lips. Inu responds with an almost immediate purr…

…It wasn't until three days after that; that I allowed Inuyasha to go back to work. Of course he called me every ten minutes to let me know what he was up to. And I always made to sure to keep him occupied in the morning so he was almost always late to work and early home.

We started going out for lunch a lot as well and two weeks after that I discovered I was pregnant.

As I planned, Inu became even more devoted to me and I thought I would never have to worry about the other woman again.

Until I called her.

Inuyasha was, despite my wishes, reluctant to end the relationship without a word to her. But despite his begging I absolutely refused to let him speak to her. So with weariness, he eventually gave me her number and I promised him I would end it for him.

"Hello Yash? How are you? Why didn't you call me earlier? I was really worried…" Her voice makes me angry and I become ill just thinking that Inu had spent _time _with her.

"I'm sorry. This is Kikyo. His wife if you didn't know." I snarl into the phone. The phone goes silent at this and I hurry before I lose my anger.

"I want you to stay away from my husband. I am carrying his child." I say smugly and continue.

"We had already talked about this. He agreed to let go of you." My glee is evident, but I don't let her speak.

"So as a woman, I would advise you to find your own man. Inuyasha loves me. I would remember that if I were you. You are just his past time. Goodbye."

And just like that it was finished.

**A/N: I wrote this as a continuation of sorts from the Author Mimi chan25 and her story The end of the beginning.**


End file.
